Someone
by rainbow'n'charcol
Summary: Olivia is saved by someone with a green shadow. ONE-SHOT.


It's one of those days that I wonder why things aren't just a bit easier on me. Stupid as it is to ask myself that, I can't stop the thought from resurfacing. Especially when I'm in those sticky situation. Like right now, for example. The man in front of me points a gun at the little blonde boy huddled with his teddy bear. I have my gun out as well, aiming at him should he fire but I'm so nervous and scared that I might just let my finger slip. Sweat glimmers on his forehead under the florescent light and he wipes it off with the back of his other hand. He only keeps sweating and I'm lucky the light doesn't touch my face at the doorway. I'm lucky that he can't see the nervous eating me. He's yelling, demanding, threatening incoherently but I try to listen to him careful and pick my words to suit him.

"Let me help you…!" I didn't think that he would hear my low voice much less understand them but he did. He lowered the gun just a little as he stopped rambling. I hope that's a sign of giving in. I can see the quivering of his heart through his eyes miraculously; I can only imagine what he must be feeling. The world has turn against him, the police want him, the weight of a thousand hearts bearing down on his shoulders. Wait, I know what it's like and I was on the brink of breaking down. The only difference is that he killed someone for someone, his wife. The poor woman was raped and murdered and after figuring out who did it, he, the husband, set out for vengeance. An innocent killing under pressure and loss, I've seen that plenty of times before. I understand why and I only wish the law could see it that way. I wish things didn't have to come down to this but wishing never got me anywhere. I have to give it my all, as I always have.

He begins cry and his hands fall to the side along with the gun. His gaze falls as I lower my gun and hold out a cautious comforting hand. he sobs in guilt, his shoulders heave heavily like the blonde boy. I coax him to let the boy go now and hand over the gun. The boy has no fault in this but he begs to differ. This boy is the spawn of the man who took the husband's wife. I had to let him see that this was just a six year old boy and nothing more.

"He's just an innocent like you!" that snapped him out of it; he looks at his hands with horror and mumbles that he became a monster. He lets the boy go. The boy runs to me and I whisper him to leave the brownstone. He's safe now but my heart doesn't stop its pounding. The chance of either of our lives being lost is still a possibility no matter how hard I try to avoid it. He begins to fall under the unseen weight to his knees and as his grip on the gun loosens, sirens blare. We both jump at the suddenness and his grip on the gun tighten once again. I swear his eyes are going to pop out of his brain. I await for his next move but for some reason (fear) I don't see him coming at me and shoving me. I hit my head against the doorframe, my thoughts tumbling around, followed by the sound of shattering glass. There's a heavy thump soon after and I follow the sound. The window in the kitchen is gone. I peer out and see him jumping the gate, stumbling, and running. Taking three steps back, crossing my arms over my face, I bracing myself as I jump out the window. Once landing I make a mad dash towards his direction. He's not far ahead, maybe a block away, but I can still see him under the orange streetlamps.

He turns the corner , into an ally, and I only slow down when I'm at the mouth of the ally, the mouth of an animal it seems. It's dark and damp, I can't see a thing. He's hiding. Pulling my gun out, I creep my way in, looking around and listening intently for movement. I want to be as quiet as possible but my heavy breathing is a dead giveaway. When a car honks, I finch and fail to notice the footsteps. Dammit, my instincts don't react fast enough. I'm tackle under heavy weight. Pinned on the ground, saliva lands on my face as he yells. I yell back, feel around for my gun only to realize it must've fallen and then I cry out for help. My hands are pinned at either side of my head, I can't punch; my legs are trapped, I can't kick and I'm slowly beginning to lose my voice and strength. I keep thrashing and, like a little girl once again, I cower and shut my eyes.

And as the seconds slow, my movements, breathing and all the other noises do, too. there's a sound like a slash that penetrates my ear. Soon the weight is gone from my body. He grunts and I take deep breaths while looking frantically around. I prop myself on my elbows and find him squirming and a foot above the ground. Someone, shorter than me, is there too, hold him by the collar. That someone turns his head towards me once realizing I'm looking. I can only see a silhouette, highlighted in the color of green, muscles stand out, and the shoulders are broad. It just now dawns on me just how dark the ally really is. This person begins to lower him down slowly, who's shaking horribly. I can hear on oncoming car. Before it drives pass us, this person kicks the wall and launches off to the fire escape above us. I see a flash of blue trail behind the person like wind, it shines almost as the car's lights pass by. I couldn't believe just how fast or high this person was jumping now up the fire escape, I almost didn't see it. and the person is gone like a shadow. I haven't blinked and my eyes begin to sting. I shake my head and look down at him, now rocking himself murmuring. I kneel and his words are clear for once.

"Not human, not human, not human, not human, not human…" I believe him. That green silhouette…there's no way that person could have been in a costume and move so agile. I don't doubt that the skin was green, I don't doubt that person is not human, I don't doubt that that person was watching, I don't doubt that person does this on a regular basis. And somehow, I'm positive that that person is the one who saves this city from the insane mayhem that happens. Sirens blare again, the red and blue lights illuminating the ally with rushing footsteps. He's apprehended, led away in cuffs as Elliot runs toward me, breathless.

"Liv, are you okay?" I don't look at him. he looks up to the building I'm staring at."What are you looking at?"

"Someone,"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I went there cuz there wasn't one of these. There's not much speaking in here though. Hope you enjoyed and please review and I might make a mini series.**


End file.
